Gekko Moria
320,000,000 (przed zostaniem Shichibukai)}} Gekko Moriah (ゲッコー･モリア Gekkō Moria) to kapitan załogi Thriller Bark, a także były Shichibukai. Zasłynął także tym iż posiada największy statek na świecie - Thriller Bark. Jego była nagroda za głowę wynosiła 320,000,000. Był także głównym antagonistą aktu Thriller Bark, gdzie ukradł cienie wielu ludziom (w tym także Brookowi i członkom Potwornego Trio z Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza) przy pomocy swojego diabelskiego owocu - Kage Kage no Mi. Brał udział w wojnie Białobrodego, gdzie jako Shichibukai stał po stronie marynarki. Jego aktualny stan tuż po wojnie jak i po dwuletnim przeskoku czasowym jest nieznany. Wygląd Moriah to groteskowo duży mężczyzna o diabelsko wyglądających rysach twarzy. Przez swój wzrost (692cm) był najwyższym z Shichibukai. Jego nieproporcjonalna budowa ciała wyróżnia go wśród innych Wojowników Mórz. Jego wielki brzuch kontrastuje z małymi nogami, długą szyją i małą głową. Ręce Gekko są tak długie, iż sięgają mu one do kostek. Jego blada twarz ozdobiona jest szwami, które dzielą jego twarz i szyje na dwie połowy. Jego włosy, koloru fioletowego (czerwonego w mandze), sterczą na baczność. Jego usta są tego samego koloru. Kolejną rzeczą upodobniającą go do diabła, są nietoperze uszy i dwa małe rogi po bokach głowy. Gekko ubrany jest w czarny płaszcz z bardzo wysokim kołnierzem i złotymi guzikami. Na rękawach płaszczu ubrane ma 4 bransolety, po 2 na każdy rękaw. Podobnie jest z jego rękawiczkami, które są także tego samego koloru co płaszcz. Pod płaszczem ubraną ma koszulkę siatkową, długą, falbaniastą chustę i naszyjnik w kształcie krzyża. Spodnie Moriah są koloru pomarańczowego z kraciastym wzorem w kolorze żółtym. Na nich ubrany ma czarny pasek ze srebrnymi ozdobami i klamrą. Gekko nosi na stopach najzwyklejsze skórzane buty. Galeria Osobowość Gekko Moriah jest cierpliwy i leniwy, a do walki staje jedynie w ostateczności (wcześniej nawet uciekał przed Luffy'm i wysługiwał się swoim cieniem - klonem). Docenia kompetencje swoich podwładnych, których umiejętności czesto wykorzystuje do własnych celów. Jest też bardzo beztroski i rzadko bierze coś na poważnie. Często się śmieje swoim oryginalnym charakterystycznym śmiechem: "kishishishi". Relacje Załoga Shichibukai wydaje się mieć dobre stosunki z podwładnymi. Zawsze wysłuchuje, co mają mu do powiedzenia i nigdy nie podnosi na nich ręki, ani głosu. Wielokrotnie jednak nie traktuje ich uwag i ostrzeżeń na poważnie. Mimo to wszyscy mieszkańcy Thriller Bark są wobec niego bezwzględnie oddani i wyrażają się o nim z szacunkiem, niektórzy nawet nazywają go swoim mistrzem. Shichibukai Przeciwnicy Historia Wczesne lata Przed zostaniem Shichibukai Fabuła Saga Thriller Bark Akt Thriller Bark Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Akt Marineford Akt Po Wojnie Umiejętności Diabelski Owoc thumb|left|200px|[[Doppelman, cień Gekko, uformowany dzięki mocy Kage Kage no Mi.]] Moriah zjadł Diabelski Owoc, o nazwie Kage Kage no Mi, który daje użytkownikowi moc panowania nad cieniami. Ta moc pozwoliła mu zbudować armię zombie, poprzez kradzież cieni żywych istot i wszczepienie ich martwe ciała. Gekko woli unikać walki, jednak kiedy do tego dojdzie wysługuje się on jednym ze swych zombie lub swoim cieniem, Doppelmanem, a sam obserwuje walkę z boku. Cień Morii posiada umiejętność zmiany kształtu, np. w małe nietoperze. Doppelman może zostać zniszczony, jednak jego moc regeneracji sprawia, że po jakimś czasie jest on zdolny dalej walczyć. Moriah jest wstanie zmieniać swoje położenie ze swym cieniem, co wykorzystuje do unikania ataków przeciwników. Gekko jest wstanie ukraść cień dowolnej osobie, dzięki jego owocowi Kage Kage no Mi. Utrata cienia skutkuje zgonem osoby bez cienia, gdy zostanie ona wystawiona na promienie słoneczne (Brook mógł przeżyć na opuszczonym wraku statku, dzięki gęstej mgle, która przysłaniała słońce). Ludzie po kradzieży ich cieni zapadają na dwudniową śpiączkę. Dodatkowo, nie mają oni swojego odbicia i nie mogą przejrzeć się np. w lustrach. Moriah wykorzystuje cienie głównie do tworzenia wszelakiego typu zombie, które są mu całkowicie oddane. Przy pomocy Dr. Hogbacka przygotowuje przeróżne formy zombich, od wielkich i silnych do małych i szybkich. thumb|left|200px|Forma Shadow Asgard Moriah może również umieścić zebrane przez siebie cienie w żywe stworzenie, co skutkuje wielkim przyrostem mocy nosiciela cieni. Technikę tę może wykonać także na samym sobie. Zrobił tak na końcu aktu Thriller Bark, gdzie w ramach desperackiego ataku o nazwie "Shadow Asgard", wchłonął w siebie wszystkie 1000 cieni z Thriller Bark. To spowodowało, iż Gekko urósł do rozmiarów giganta, a także dostał ogromny przypływ mocy, wystarczający by jednym uderzeniem przeciąć Thriller Bark na pół. W czasie gdy Luffy mógł pomieścić w sobie 100 cieni (forma znana jako Nightmare Luffy), Moriah mógł pomieścić ich aż 1000. Jednak nawet z pomocą jego owocu, wciąż był to jego limit. Cios Gear Second Luffiego wystarczył, by Gekko zaczął stopniowo tracić nagromadzone cienie. Zoro zauważył, iż jest to bardziej rozpaczliwy ruch, niż karta atutowa. Broń Moria dzierży Wielkie Nożyce, które używa, w kombinacji z jego Kage Kage no Mi, do kradzieży cieni. Nosi je on cały czas przy sobie, więc może ukraść cień przeciwnikowi nawet w środku walki, co widzimy kiedy ukradł cień Robin, aby też pozbawić jej przytomności. Nożyce Gekko zdolne są do odczepienia się od siebie i stania się dwoma samodzielnymi ostrzami. Nie wiemy jak dobrym szermierzem jest Moriah, jednak jako iż nie jest to jego główny styl walki, można wywnioskować, iż jest on przynajmniej na średnim poziomie. Główne Walki *Gekko Moriah kontra Kaido (Przeszłość) *Monkey D. Luffy kontra Gekko Moriah *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza i Brook kontra Gekko Moriah i Oars (oprócz Luffego) *Nightmare Luffy kontra Gekko Moriah i Oars *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra Gekko Moriah *Monkey D. Luffy kontra Gekko Moriah (forma Shadow Asgard) *Wojna na Marineford **Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma i Donquixote Doflamingo kontra Little Oars Jr. **Jinbe kontra Gekko Moriah ** Curiel kontra Gekko Moriah *Gekko Moriah kotra Donquixote Doflamingo i armia Pacyfistów Wczesne One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, autor ujawnił wczesne szkice Morii. Możemy zauważyć, że wygląd Morii przeszedł długą drogę do obecnego stanu, jaki teraz znamy. Pierwsze zdjęcie pokazuje nam wczesne szkice niektórych Shichibukai, wliczając w to Gekko. Przedstawiony jest on tam jako normalnej postury mężczyzna w dziwnej masce i w kapturze. Wersja bardziej przypominającą obecny wygląd Morri, to ta na drugim zdjęciu. Gekko w tamtej wersji miał być pastorem z rozdwojeniem jaźni i podobnie jak Thriller Bark, jego teren miał być usiany pułapkami i innymi niebezpieczeństwami. Na tym zdjęciu znajduję się też wczesny wygląd Perony. Różnice pomiędzy Mangą a Anime W anime, Jinbe twierdził, że przez absorbowanie cieni innych ludzi, Gekko tak naprawdę nie staje się silniejszy. Ciekawostki *W serii, która zwykle dba o ciągłością i dbałość fabuły, Moria ma wątpliwy zaszczyt posiadania jednych z najbardziej zauważalnych błędów logicznych, jeśli chodzi o jego moc diabelskiego owocu i sprzeczności z zasadami jej działania. Przykładem może być błąd występujący tylko w anime, gdzie w czasie wojny o Marineford Gekko wysyła na swych wrogów zombie. **Po pierwsze, ofiara, której zabierze się cień umiera gdy zostaje wystawiona na promienie słoneczne. Jednak za dnia, na tak otwartej powierzchni jak pole bitwy, piraci, którym Moriah zabrał cień w czasie walki, dalej mogli funkcjonować. **Kolejnym błędem jest to iż zombie wysłani do walki, nie powinni mieć na ciele mnóstwa szwów i blizn, jak jest w przypadku ciał operowanych przez Hogbacka. Nawet jeśli obrażenia zadane zwłokom były tak duże, że wymagały interwencji chirurga, Hogbacka nie było na polu bitwy. **Lód, który stworzył Aokiji, został stworzony z wody morskiej, która zawiera sól. Zombie w styczności z solą i wodą morską, oczyszczane są z ich cieni, więc powinny one stracić je od razu po dotknięciu lodu. *W trakcie akcji na Thriller Bark, Moriah powiedział Luffiemu, że z ich aktualną siłą wkrótce czeka ich klęska. Niedługo po tym słowa Gekko ziściły się, a Słomkowi rozpadli się po ataku Bartholomew Kumy. *Moriah i inny były Shichibukai, Crocodile, dzielą tą samą datę urodzenia, 6 września. *Jinbe i Gekko dzielą tego samego seiyu, po śmierci oryginalnego aktora głosowego Jinbe, Daisuke Gōri. *W 4 rankingu popularności, Moriah uplasował się na 44 miejscu. *W noweli Oscara Wilde'a, "Rybak i Jego Dusza", rybak musiał pozbyć się swojej duszy by żyć syrenami. Zrobił to poprzez odcięcie swojego cienia, nożycami. *Moriah to jedyny Shichibukai, który nie posiada swojego przydomka. *Jego imię i nazwisko mają związek z jego motywem przewodnim. Gekko, w japońskim znaczy światło księżyca, a także brzmi jak angielski wyraz gecko, co oznacza gekona, typ jaszczurki. Jego nazwisko, Moriah, pochodzi z wyrazu 蠑螈, co czyta się jako imori, a znaczy traszka. Dodatkowo po złączeniu imienia i nazwiska byłego Shichibukai, Gek'ko' 'Mori'ah, ujawnia się nam ukryte słowo. Jest to komori, co oznacza po japońsku nietoperz. *Gekko Moriah był najstarszym i najwyższym z Shichibukai, jednak po jego odejściu, tytuł ten dostał Kuma. *Oryginalny kształt naszyjnika Gekko przedstawiał krzyż, jednak z powodów religijnych postanowiono go zmienić w grze One Piece Pirate Warriors 2. Zastąpiono go naszyjnikiem w kształcie nietoperza. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Tajemnicza Czwórka Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Byli Shichibukai Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Thriller Bark